


Making Out (a fanfiction fic) (Day 15)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, peter writes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Heavily pregnant Peter is bored and writing Bucky/Peter fanfiction. His husband, Bucky, supports him in this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 75
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Making Out (a fanfiction fic) (Day 15)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 15 Prompt: **Making out** | ~~Gagging~~ | ~~We're both hiding outside this house. You planned to break in and steal something. I'm a peeping Tom~~ | ~~Oh, all my nights taste like gold. Yeah, when I'm with you it's like everything glows~~

_After the debacle of the hot air balloon cancellation, Peter wanted to find a way to still make his proposal romantic and memorable. So, he turned the car around, Bucky still blindfolded, and headed for the beach. Their beach. The one they’d become ‘engaged to be engaged’ at, all those months ago._

_Guiding Bucky out of the car was the easy bit. Guiding Bucky to walk on the sand was a bit harder. His feet kept sinking into the soft sand and without his eyes to guide him, he was wholly reliant on Peter._

_Who promptly fucked up. After getting Bucky to a point midway along the beach where the view was just right, Peter turned to take Bucky’s blindfold off, tangled his foot with Bucky’s and took them both down._

_“Well. Soft sand apparently isn’t as soft as one might think,” Bucky drawled after he’d gotten over his surprise and stopped laughing. “Where the hell are we, Peter?”_

_Peter let out a drawn-out sigh. “Lemme take the blindfold off and you’ll see.”_

_A few seconds later, Bucky nodded. “OK. Now I know where we are. Why are we here, though?”_

_Peter muttered, “It wasn’t supposed to go like this.”_

“Wait, wait, wait! Are you gonna have them kiss before or after Peter proposes?” Bucky asked from where he was snuggled up next to a heavily pregnant Peter on their bed. “If I remember correctly, you started getting teary, I gave you a kiss to cheer you up, and then we nearly devoured each other on the beach in front of at least a dozen seagulls before you actually got around to proposing. In fact, I’m pretty sure your hand was down my pants when you said those immortal words.”

“Yeah, I might leave the handjob out of this scene. It takes something away from the romance of the situation,” said Peter. “Let’s save the proper sex for when I write the scene of our wedding night.”

“So, you’re not writing the fact that you were already pregnant when we got married into your fic then? Gonna perpetuate the myth that you were a good little virgin right up until the day?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve gotta save something just for us. Besides, this is supposed to be fiction, not a memoir. The readers don’t know it’s actually me writing it.”

“OK, well, if you’re changing things anyway, when you get to the next bit, can you please not write that we made out? Keep it romantic and say we traded gentle kisses or something.”

“Ooh, getting poetic. Sure, I can do that. In fact,” Peter said, putting the laptop on the floor and turning to face his husband, “in the interests of describing it well, why don’t we trade some kisses right now?”

“Nah,” Bucky said, with a devilish glint in his eye. “I’d prefer to make out.”

“Yes, please!”


End file.
